A Year of Love and Pain
by Faia Ookami
Summary: What would a year of thinking do to our favorite white haired tomb robber? More than you think.... BxR YAOI!


A Year of Love and Pain  
By: Faia Ookami  
  
Disclaimer: ROTFLMAO  
  
Pairing: BakuraxRyou. Got a problem wit that? Leave now!!  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I can see him now, dancing right before my very eyes. His deep chocolate eyes filled with happiness and love. His snow white hair beautiful and pure. His smile brighter than all the stars in the night sky combined. And the rest of his body, a work of art. But did I notice? Nope. Not the pig-headed Bakura. No, I wouldn't notice love even if it kicked me in the ribs and punched me in the face...twice.  
  
I sit here on my bed in my stupid soul room, thinking about what happened exactly a year ago. The only event that would make even my heart beat again, but then die 2 minutes later. I sighed, remembering it in harsh details...  
  
"Bakura-sama?" Ryou cautiously asked the darkness around him. He was in his Yami's soul room, only wanting to ask a minor question to the tomb- robber. But the yami hadn't answered nor appeared.  
  
But finally, Bakura growled, "What do you want, weakling?"  
  
The voice made Ryou back up a bit, before he asked, "Uh, well, I, uh."  
  
The tomb-robber's patience was growing thin. He jumped up from his bed and pinned Ryou against the room's wall. He growled, "Now girly boy, ask that Ra-damned question!"  
  
Ryou gulped and softly replied, "Uh, I forgot."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. He was glad that his appearance and his voice made the boy ache in fear. But this was ridiculous. So I smacked him as hard as I could, knocking him out of Bakura's soul room. Bakura smirked and took control of Ryou's physical self while the hikari himself cried his eyes out in their combined mind. But as soon as he took control, he had to hunch over to grasp onto a couch. He had forgotten. Before escaping to his soul room, he had beaten Ryou pretty badly for being home late.  
  
After catching his breath, pushing the physical pain away, and standing back up, the tomb robber opened the door to cause some more havoc in the world. But he didn't get very far before-/YAMI!! DON'T!!/  
  
Growling, Bakura yelled back through their link, //Stay out of this weakling!!//  
  
Getting nothing from the small albino, Bakura continued walking until he got to a busy intersection. Not knowing what all this car rushing madness was, he just stepped out into traffic. And right before a dark blue van hit him, Ryou yelled, /BAKURA!!!/  
  
It happened so fast. That van would've hit me, if not for Ryou's sudden burst of bravery at the moment of impact. The selfish brat shoved me into my soul room and locked the door before going back to physical form to catch the crash. The hit sent him crashing into another car and then into a truck. Cars went haywire and flew into corners and other cars, but about 30 minutes later, everything was settled around my Aibou's dead body in the middle of the street. What happened to me? Well, I got locked in my soul room and the ring went to find another host. So here I am, sitting staring at the wall. You see, when Ryou did that, he risked his life and saved mine, even though I was a spirit. That happened about a year ago now exactly on this Valentino's Day.  
  
His cheery face will never brighten me up again. Those chocolate orbs will never fill with happiness or sadness. I will never hear his sweet voice telling me that taking over the world isn't all it's cracked up to be. All I will hear is him screaming my name before locking me away forever. I feel very vulnerable now, because I say without hesitation that I loved you Ryou with every part of me. At first this feeling I thought I had while being trapped in this boring soul room was anger at Ryou for doing to me. Then I thought it was pain and boredom. Now I know it's love broken in too many pieces to put back together.  
  
Ryou, I hate you now more than ever. I hate you because you made me love you, and you're not there to return it. I miss you, come back to me. I promise I won't hurt you this time, koi.  
  
/Bakura-/  
  
//Ryou?//  
  
/Yea, it's me. Did you really mean all that?/  
  
Bakura hesitated, then replied, //Yes, I did, very much.//  
  
Ryou slowly opened the door to Bakura's soul room and popped his lovely face in. Bakura could only just sit there in complete shock as his hikari slowly walked towards him. Ryou smiled and sat next to his yami on the dark covered bed.  
  
//Ryou? How can you be here?//  
  
/I really don't know yami, but I'm guessing it's because of my wish./  
  
//Wish?//  
  
/My wish that I could finally make you happy./  
  
//And my wish was that you be happy with me.//  
  
With tears really down from his shining brown eyes, he literally jumped me and pressed his lips firmly on mine. Knowing this was a moment he wanted, I just followed along, letting him down mostly everything.  
  
//Koi?//  
  
Ryou giggled before answering, /Yes?/  
  
//I'm sorry.//  
  
After a sweet and very light kiss, Ryou replied, /I always forgive you./  
  
After remembering something, I hugged him, saying, //Happy Valentino's Day, Koibito!/  
  
/Yami, that's Happy Valentine's day./  
  
//Oh, I knew that. Hehe.//  
  
Ookami: A basic valentine/angst fic. Hope ya'll enjoyed!! 


End file.
